Snippets
by opaque-girl
Summary: Drabbles on Various Pairings / PadmaCrabbe, JustinEleanor, PercyPansy, TraceyBlaise, FredAngelina, NevilleAstoria, GeorgeKatie / So she kissed him in the moonlight, underneath the stars and the moon and the sky and bribed him to let her make it through another day.
1. CrabbePadma

**Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, Main Minor Character & the Drabble Collection Challenge :)**

**Pairing: Vincent Crabbe/Padma Patil**

**Prompt: Bribing**

* * *

She was bribing him with fake kisses, love bits & (fucks); she was a swindler, a pathetic traitor who wanted to cheat pain, wrath and death. So she kissed him in the moonlight, underneath the stars and the moon and the sky and bribed him to let her make it through another day.

Another day where he would just pretend to Crucio her and she would just pretend to scream.

Another day where she would fuck him in the dark and fight him in the light.


	2. JustinEleanor

**Written for the Drabble Collection & Pairing Diversity Challenge :)**

**Prompt: Purple**

**Pairing: Eleanor/Justin**

**Note: Eleanor is Hufflepuff who was sorted in the Goblet of Fire; this drabble takes place in the trio's seventh year and shows what the younger students went through, in the year of hell with the Carrows.**

* * *

She stood at the edge of the tower, ready to let herself fly (or die, depending on the way you look at it) in her ugly purple dress.

Justin caught her waist from behind, holding her close. "I'm not ready to let go of you just yet," he whispered in her ear softly.

"But I don't want to live!" She nearly cried with exhaustion.

"You have to live El; you have to."


	3. PercyPansy

**Written for the Drabble Collection, Prepare to be Unstuck & the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp Challenge :)**

**Pairing: Percy/Pansy**

**Prompt: Antique**

* * *

He's an antique of some sorts - old-fashioned and rusted in his hand-me-down robes & proper speech talks.

She's the blazing opposite of him - contemporary and up-to-date with her hiked skirts and small shirts.

But then he puts his arm around her and she plants fiery kisses all over his chest and all the differences seem to fade away.


	4. BlaiseTracey

**Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, Drabble Collection & 100 Different Pairings Competition :) **

**Pairing Diversity Prompt: Early morning cheerfulness can be extremely obnoxious**

**Different Pairings Prompt: Hair**

**Drabble Collection Pairing: Tracey Davis/Blaise Zabini**

* * *

"Why would you drag me here at five in the morning, Davis? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blaise exclaimed, running a hand through his messy hair.

"To make you see the sunrise - I can't believe you have never watched a sunrise before!" She said excitedly, pointing towards the sky, "Just five minutes more and -"

"And?" He raised an eyebrow towards her and she turned to look at him, "And the sun would be here!" She gave him a huge smile, clapping her hands together and he groaned inwardly.

Girls could be so, so irritating. No wonder Theo preferred guys.


	5. TraceyTheoBlaise

**Written for the 100 drabble and Pairing Diversity Challenge at the HPFF Forum :)**

**Prompts: Hangover, Never**

Blaise was drinking, again.

Theodore wasn't surprised.

What surprised Theo was who he was drinking with - Tracey Davis, the sole sensible girl in the Slytherin House, who rarely spoke and definitely never drank.

"Have a can, Nott. This thing definitely helps," Davis offered him, drunk.

Bewildered, Theodore took the can from her and drank the burning liquid.

What happened after that, he doesn't remember. All he knows is that somehow, he, Davis and Zabini ended up stark naked on the couch in the morning, with his mouth attached to Zabini's legs and fingers inside Tracey's mouth.

Theodore never drank again.


	6. FredAngelina

**Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp (Prompt: Pillow Talk), Globetrotter Drabble Competition (Manila, Philippines), Ghoul Studies (Prompt: Scared) and Rawenclaw Head of House Challenge (Write a pairing/character you have never written before).  
**

**Special thanks to colorful swirls for the amazing beta work :)**

**Pairing: Fred/Angelina**

* * *

She was scared - Sirius Black had been found trespassing Hogwarts and he was a known criminal, wanted for the murder of twelve Muggles and countless others.

She wondered if he would enter Hogwarts again - she wondered if he would try to kill Harry - she wondered if there were others with him - she wondered if he would attack them all - she wondered if he would attack her.

"What's up, Johnson? You look more yellow than black," Fred Weasley joked suddenly, walking up and she snapped at him.

"We might get killed, Weasley, it's not a time to joke! Get serious for once in your life!"

"But if I get serious, I would become a wanted criminal won't I?" he smiled mischievously before Angelina hit him with a pillow.

"Ouch!" He pretended to be hurt and Angelina hit him again, just for the effect.

"You and your jokes, Weasley,"

"They're awesome, aren't they?" He replied back, the ends of a smile still etched on his face.

Instead of answering him back, Angelina just turned away, pretending to go to sleep. Slowly, gently, however, she felt him put an arm around her and whisper in her ear, "I know you're scared Angelina, but it'll be okay. He won't enter the castle again. Dumbledore won't let him."

Despite herself, Angelina let the tension and fear leave her body as she relaxed in Fred Weasley's somewhat-enjoyable embrace.


	7. NevilleAstoria

**Globetrotter Drabble Competition: Dubai  
Pairing Diversity Boot Camp: Translucent  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Arts - Orange  
100 Days of Inspiration: "Art must be an expression of love or it is nothing."  
Prompt Giving Wizard: Muggle  
Pairing: Neville/Astoria**

* * *

Neville Longbottom was an exceptionally talented painter - his paintings were full of bright, vibrant colours - red, blue, orange, yellow.

"What are you doing, sitting there with these Muggle brushes the whole day, Nev?" Astoria Greengrass asked him, lying on the grass as the sunlight gleamed on her pale face.

"Painting, Tori, you know it," he replied, not bothering to look up.

She did - it was just a silly game she liked to play, while he painted her translucent beauty.

What she didn't know was that he only painted her.

She was his muse, his inspiration.

His last painting was of her too – him and her, the fat, often-ridiculed Gryffindor lion and the lonely Slytherin princess – the way he saw them.

He sent it to her in reply to the invitation card she sent him.

(Astoria Greengrass weds Draco Malfoy)

She never replied.


	8. GeorgeKatie

**Written for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp (Prompt: Walking) and Hogwarts Online's Daily Prompt Challenge :)**

**Prompt: "I am never more serious than when I am joking." - Albert Campion**

**Pairing: George/Katie**

* * *

"Katie, let's start dating?" he suggested, grinning.

"Was I the only one you could find this early morning to crack such a lame joke at?" she yawned, walking past him to use the loo.

Fred and George Weasley had long figured out a way to enter the Gryffindor girls dormitory and for Katie Bell, it was a normal occurrence to find George Weasley sitting on her bed at this time. He was an early riser, unlike his twin, and he loved to disturb her in the wee hours of the morning.

"I'm never more serious than when I'm joking," he said, solemnly and she burst out of laughing. One look at her face and he started laughing too.

"Oh, George," she removed the tears falling from her eyes and sat on the bed next to him.

"But Katie - I'm serious. I do like you and I promise not to pull anymore pranks on you," he said, holding his palm out. She laughed, once more, at his antics but this time he didn't laugh with her.

"Katie," he wailed instead, banging his legs against the foot of her bed, "I'm serious!"


End file.
